Minerva
by Margarida
Summary: Que Atena o abençoe... Resposta ao desafio da Angel PInk!


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya pertence ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Esta fic é uma resposta ao desafio feito a minha pessoa pela Angel Pink... Espero que goste, moça!

Aos demais, boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Minerva**

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x

**I get all...numb  
>When she sings it's over<br>Such a strange numb  
>And it brings my knees to the earth<strong>

_Eu fiquei... Paralisado  
>Quando ela cantou que estava acabado<br>Tão estranha paralisia  
>E traz meus joelhos até a terra...<br>_

Não posso dizer que compreendo ou mesmo entendo, mas... Mas eu sei qual a motivação que o traz aqui a este Santuário. A esta batalha... Uma luta que você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe ser uma missão suicida... Mas o que isso te importa, é um guerreiro... Como eu um dia lhe ensinei...

Um guerreiro que luta pelo que acredita. Pelo que julga ser o certo. Por tudo aquilo que lhe é sagrado.

É duro admitir, mas sei que luta por Atena. A verdadeira deusa Atena...

**And God bless you all  
>For the song you saved us...<strong>

_Então que Deus te abençoe  
>Pela canção que você nos salvou<br>_

Se existe algo que preciso ainda aprender é como decifrá-lo, mestre... O seu olhar tão frio, por vezes indiferente, outras tantas vazio... Como me parece agora... O que estaria sentindo? O que estaria pensando? O que se passa por sua mente enquanto retira um a um meus cinco sentidos nesta luta insana?

Por que ao menos uma vez não me ouve? Ou pelo menos tente sentir...

Sentir o que se passa comigo... Em meu coração... Em minha mente...

**You're the same...numb  
>When you sing it's over<br>Such a strange numb  
>It could bring back peace to the earth<strong>

_Você é a mesma... Paralisia  
>Quando você canta que acabou<br>Tão estranha paralisia  
>Pode trazer paz a Terra<em>

Eu não quero matá-lo, meu rapaz... Mas também não posso deixar que outro o faça... Existe tanta loucura e podridão por detrás dessa rebelião, e você, apesar de já ser um guerreiro, ainda tem um coração puro...

O seu rosto ainda conserva os traços inocentes daquela criança que chegou a mim assustada, tremendo de frio e fome, medo e insegurança... O mesmo olhar de quem espera a aprovação de seu mestre ou, no mínimo, uma palavra de afeto...

Consegue entender a minha posição? Eu não posso deixar de lutar... A defesa deste solo sagrado é minha missão...

Mas ensiná-lo é a minha paixão...

**So God bless you all  
>For the song you saved us...oh...<br>For the hearts you break, everytime you moan...**

_Então que Deus te abençoe  
>Pela canção que nos salvou... Oh...<br>Pelos corações que você quebra, toda vez que se queixa_

Eu não sinto mais nada ao meu redor... Nem ao menos posso dizer se ainda me encontro no Santuário... Em sua casa, mestre... Mas eu...

Eu ainda posso sentir a chama da vida de Atena a queimar dentro de mim... Aindo posso ouvir as vozes de meus amigos em minha mente, incentivando, não posso desistir... Não agora que...

Que finalmente consigo perceber o que sente... Estaria então alcançando o que chamam de sétimo sentido? Eu... Eu posso sentir claramente o que se passa com o senhor, mestre...

Afeto... Carinho... Medo... Honra...

Eu entendi...

Eu agora sei o que devo fazer...

**I get all...numb  
>We're the same numb<br>And it brings our knees to the earth**

_Eu fiquei paralisado  
>Nós somos a mesma paralisia<br>E isso traz nossos joelhos até a terra_

Sei que são lágrimas que me vem aos olhos nesse momento, há quanto tempo não as lembrava serem salgadas... Você compreendeu o que, desde o príncipio, tenho lhe ensinado...

Você acaba de entender a maior e mais valiosa de todas as lições que um jovem aprendiz pode receber de seu mestre...

Confiar em si mesmo e em sua capacidade...

O zero absoluto é apenas uma consequência...

Que Atena o abençoe e o proteja...

**So God bless you all  
>For the song you saved us..oh...<br>For the hearts you break, everytime you moan  
>And God bless you all on the earth...<strong>

_Então que Deus te abençoe  
>Pela canção que nos salvou... Oh...<br>Pelos corações que você quebra, toda vez que se queixa _

_E Deus o abençoe por toda a terra..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Então... Eu pensei em milhões de coisas para escrever... E quando me sentei na frente do computador, ouvindo a música que a Angel Pink me desafiou a usar como tema, eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na luta entre Camuis e Hyoga, no Santuário... E ainda em primiera pessoa, justo eu que nunca consigo escrever muita coisa que preste em primiera pessoa!

Gostei do resultado e da música, é da banda Deftones... Angel, minha linda, espero que tenha gostado...

Ah, aproveito esta fic para mandar um recadinho aos demais leitores, em especial a Nyx... Eu acabei deletando o capítulo de "The Time Line", acabei não gostando muito do resultado final dele no geral... Estou reescrevendo...

Beijos a todos!_  
><em>


End file.
